


Feverish

by PandoraOmega



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Metaverse (Persona 5), Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraOmega/pseuds/PandoraOmega
Summary: Joker saves you from getting hit with magic only for him to get hurt instead. Soon Akira learns that this is one battle wound that he can't walk off by himself.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and my second time writing fanfic, so please forgive any mistakes. And I hope you guys enjoy it.

_Graceful._

That was the only word you could use to describe Joker’s movement during battle. Every attack he made landed in a mighty blow to the shadow, who was starting to prove to be more of a threat than the Phantom Thieves initially anticipated.

It was when you were caught off guard, preparing the final hit to the succubus in front of you, that it decided to use a sneak attack. The succubus threw a massive magic blast your way and Joker, appearing out of nowhere, grabbed you and threw you out of harm’s way. You looked up only to see Joker get hit directly in the chest with the blast. He was launched into the air and slammed his back against a nearby wall before sliding to the ground.

Fox finished off the succubus while you and the others ran to Joker’s side. He looked winded as he had a hand on his chest while shakenly trying to stand back up. You slipped an arm around his torso to help him catch his balance. Stumbling for a moment, he attempted to focus his dazed eyes. Then he took a deep breath and looked up at you. For an instant, his eyes had glowed a shimmery pink before fading back to their ordinarily gray hues.

“Are you alright?” Joker asked.

“I should be asking you that.” You replied as he hung his head

“Yeah, I’m okay.” He said while raising a hand to reassure you.

“I think we answered enough requests for today; we should probably head back now,” Queen suggested.

The thieves piled into the bus making their way back out of the Metaverse. They decided to let Makoto drive and let Akira sit in the back and take it easy. You had sat next to him and now and then glanced up at him when he would groan. He had his mask pushed up to lay on his forehead and his arm resting over his face as he was sprawled out in the seat.

The young leader looked utterly exhausted as you saw a few beads of sweat roll down his neck. That hit must have taken more out of him than he tried to let on, you thought. You felt so bad since he wouldn't have been like this if it weren't for your carelessness.

You put your hand on his leg to get his attention, making him jump at the contact. Gasping, and whipping his head, he looked at you with a blush on his face.

You quickly pulled your hand back to yourself. “I just wanted to say thanks for what you did back there.”

“Oh, yeah, it was nothing.” He reassured you with a breathy chuckle. He put his hands in his pockets and laid his head back against the seat, waiting for the ride to be over.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Akira would be lying if he said that the blast wasn't one of the worst pains he had ever felt in his life. It had left him feeling winded and with a terrible headache when he first got up. But now, an hour later, he just felt so hot like his body was starting to burn. He could feel his blood pumping in his fingers whenever he would clench and unclench his hands. He didn't even realize he was sweating until he ran his fingers through his ebony locks. Also, Akira couldn’t help but notice an extremely sweet smell invading his senses in each breath he took.

Then the boy felt a surge of electricity go through his spine and straight to his crotch at the moment you placed your hand on his thigh. Akira could barely focus on what you’d said because of the now apparent throbbing in his pants. After he finished talking to you, he tried to relax as much as possible, but every bump and jolt the bus hit made his sensitive manhood graze against the fabric of his boxers.

He was almost concerned that something may be out of the ordinary. Although he’s simply not the type of guy who pops boners randomly throughout the day, it's not uncommon for it to happen. As a way to not overthink things he accepted that as the logical reason for “this.”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Akira has lived for 17 years and has never once woke up with morning wood at full mass. He didn't think this was how his day would start considering the night before going to sleep.  
After the others left LeBlanc and he finally had some time for himself, he went in the shower to unwind and gave his lower half some much-needed attention. And he had been in there for around twenty minutes stroking himself and hadn't even come close to feeling satisfied before he decided to call it a night. Now here he was, thinking he probably should have tried harder to cum because he has no time to do anything other but get ready for the day.

Surprisingly he didn't have any issues getting ready with the bothersome weight nudging against his thighs as he moved around the cramped attic. Akira then let Morgana hop into his bag and went downstairs to see Sojiro serving the few morning customers before the aged man stopped what he was making and looked up at him.

“I’m closing up the shop early today and not opening up tomorrow. I’ve got some business that’s out of town to attend to, so here’s the spare key that I’ve meant to give to you so you can get in. ” Sojiro said, handing the key to him. Akira thanked him, put the shop key in his bag, and began to make his way to school.

He had been lost in thought for most of the walk to the train station, letting out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the only empty seat on the crowded the train and waited patiently for it to leave the station. The very moment it did though, chills ran through his body as it had in the Metaverse. When the sensation reached his groin, he felt himself leak out precum as a red-hot blush filled his cheeks. Dropping his head into his hands and letting out a muffled moan had caught Morgana’s attention.

“Akira, you don’t look too good, maybe you should head back,” Morgana said with worriedly.

“No, I’m alright, I think I'm just feeling some motion sickness,” Akira said, trying as hard as possible to bite back another moan while speaking.

Morgana narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

“Well, in that case, we get off at the next stop, so you should feel better in a few minutes.” the cat said.

Akira wished it was that simple to himself then stuffed his hands into his pockets to discreetly adjust the full length in his pants for it to be less noticeable. Once the train stopped he quickly made a beeline to the restrooms, then put his bag down on the shelf as Morgana hopped out and locked himself in a stall. Pressing a hand against the wall to balance himself, he took a shaky breath then unbuckled his belt and pulled down his plaid slacks and boxers to inspect his lower half.  
Even if he would never admit it, of course, he’s measured himself before. What guy hasn’t? And he can proudly say that he’s a thicc six inches when happy. But what he was looking at what was sitting between was definitely not six inches, it was easily seven inches and then some, and he wasn't even sure he was happy right now. He can see a broad vein on the side of his shaft throbbing as thick white cum leaking from the tip. Akira’s eye twitched when he felt his lower abdomen tightened up at the site. His length has never been this big, let alone sensitive.

“If you don’t hurry up you're gonna be late” Morgana spoke up, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“Ok… just… gimme a sec.” he said, then slowly went to slip his engorged cock back into his pants gently, feeling every stitch of fabric against him making him whimper. Once he finished up in the bathroom, he grabbed his bag and slowly walked the rest of the way to school.

During class, all the material the teacher was lecturing about went through one ear and out the other, it took Akira everything to look like he was paying attention. He was sitting so stiffly that when chills ran up his spine, it forced a sigh through his nose. God, he was so horny, Like he gets that he’s a teenager and all, but this was just ridiculous and downright unfair.

It was only noon, and he had two more hours of school, the thought alone almost made him feel depressed. He couldn’t do this; he had to go home, so as soon as the bell rang, he was up and out of the classroom.

Hopefully, Sojiro would be gone by the time he got home, and he wouldn't have to worry about explaining anything to him. God, that be so embarrassing, and Akira cringed inwardly at how awkward that conversation would go.

Akira was so focused and lost in thought about leaving that he didn’t notice that he right about to run into you and he did precisely that. You had turned at the last second after finishing a conversation with Ann, ending up slamming face first into his chest.

“Oh! Sorry, Akira, I wasn't watching where I was going,” you said apologetically holding on to his shoulder to keep his balance.

“N-no worries-s ” He stuttered out. You looked at him concerned again.

“Are you sure because your face is really flushed.”

“Yea, I’m just still sore from last night, ...I was thinking of leaving early.” Akira said, his words coming out forced. That same sweet smell that he couldn’t distinguish from earlier flooded his nose made him cover the lower part of his face.

“Oh ok, well try to feel better than,” you said as you watched him awkwardly walk towards the school's exit.

For the rest of the day you can’t get Akira off of your mind, but honestly, this problem wasn’t really new to you. To put it bluntly, you were in infatuated with him. Since the first time you saw him fight in the metaverse so elegantly, he was the object of your fantasies. You hated the fact that he was hurt now all because you couldn't focus, but you’d be a lier if you said that his saving you out of the blue didn't make you swoon just a little bit.

You had decided to go to Leblanc and check on him when school had ended. So, you continued the school day in anticipation to see him, and you were daydreaming about what the two of would do. Maybe you could ask him to show you how to make coffee as good as him.

I wonder if he’s hungry? Maybe I should get snacks before I get there. Although you were taken out of your thoughts when you saw the familiar black cat walking some feet in front of you.

“Hey, Morgana, kinda weird not seeing you with Akira,” you said jokingly surprising the cat.

“Yeah, well Akira decided to get some sleep, so I figured I’d go out on the town for a bit,” Morgana said proudly.

“Alright then, I'm gonna pay Akira a visit and see how he’s holding up” you replied

“That’s a good idea because he’s been pretty out of it since last night.”

“He has? That’s not good, but I’ll see you later, ” you said worriedly.

From there you walked for a few more minutes before reaching the cafe, and you were surprised to see that it was closed. You tried the door handle, and it was unlocked, probably so Mona could get back in. Stepping inside the dark cafe, you walked carefully to the staircase in the back leading to the attic when you hear a groan. For a moment you were confused as you walked to the top of the stairs.

_He must really be in pain_

“Hey, Akira! Mona said you weren’t feeling too good so I- WHAT THE FUCK! ” you shouted turning around and covering your eyes.

Walking in to find Akira kneeling over on his bed in the corner definitely not sleeping, but instead swiftly stroking himself. He yelped at the sound of your voice and quickly grabbed a nearby blanket to cover himself.

“(Y/N)?! What are you doing here!?” Akira said frantically.

“Morgana, said that you were still messed up from last night, so I came by to check on you.” you quickly replied, a blush growing on your face. “But I see that you’re ok now, so...” you moved to go down to stairs, but Akira spoke up.

“Actually,...I...” another moaned had cut him off when more chills shook his body. Blushing, he hung his head somewhat shamefully. Slowly turning to make sure he was covered, you looked at him curiously as he sat with his legs crossed and his hands fidgeting with the blanket now laying over him. He peered up at you from under his bangs.

“I'm not okay, and I haven't been since that fight” he admitted.

“Well what's wrong?” you asked, directing your eyes at anything else other than him. The blush on his face deepens to a tomato red at the question.

“I think the magic from the succubus was more effective than I originally thought ” he mumbled.  
Putting two and two together, you realized that the predicament he was in was your fault in a way. If he hadn't taken the hit for you during battle, it would've been you writhing around on the bed right now. And had it been the other way around you would want Akira to help you in any way he could. So, you felt it was your responsibility to be there for him now.

“Akira?” you said trying to get his attention. You continued when he glanced up acknowledging you. “One could argue that this partly my fault, so I was gonna ask if you...” pausing to find the right words,” ...wanted some help?”

His eyes widened at what he was hearing. He expected you to take off the second you saw what he was doing, not offer assistance. Yet again, he’s wanted you for such a long time, everything about you had him flustered to some extent. Ever since meeting you he was hooked.  
“... I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not really comfortable with. ” he reasoned.

As much as he would love to admire you and your body, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he put you in a position that you'd later regret. Akira was planning to try and wait out whatever was going on. His thoughts were once again interrupted by his manhood twitching and brushing against the blanket causing him to let out a deep groan.

You walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. “Trust me; I won’t regret anything” you smiled and reassured him. He nodded and put a hand on your thigh then leaned in and pressed his chapped lips against your soft ones. His kisses were gentle and sweet at first and later became a bit more frenetic. Sliding his hands to the back of your thighs, Akira pulled you in closer to his warm body.

You moaned softly as Akira tilted his head and deepened the kiss granting him access to your mouth. He slid the tip of his tongue in and licked the roof your mouth. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he gently pushed you back to lay flat on the bed. He placed his hands on your knees, prying your legs open to straddle his waist.

Akira broke the kiss only to move lower and place more on the side of your neck. You gasped when he bit down then sucked on the mark the bite left. He went back up and carded his fingers in your hair and kisses you passionately again.

He then started to pull the bottom of your uniform shirt up, but stopped and looked to you for permission.

“Always a gentleman, huh,” you muttered.

“You know I aim to please,” Akira retorted back cockily.

He pulled your shirt off of you and tossed the article of clothing away on the floor and sat up to take in the new view.

The pure desire in his eyes as he took in the site of your (B/S) breasts cradled by your bra made you blush and turn your head away from him. He decided to recapture your attention by leaning down and running his tongue through your cleavage then smirked and gave you a sultry look. Despite how frustratingly hard he was he still found the patience in himself to tease you.  
He slid his hands behind your back to undo your bra, and you could start to see his resolve beginning to wear thin as it took him a few moments to unhook it. Once he loosens your bra, he tossed it to join your shirt on the floor.

Cupping your breasts in his warm hands, he brushed your hard nipples with his thumbs. He looked at them lustfully and took the left nipple into his mouth and sucked causing you to gasp and throw your hands into Akira’s dark, unkempt hair. “Aah!... Akira...” you sighed, making him flick his eyes at you and smirk proudly.

You pouted and then thought. Two can play at that game. You smiled back at Akira then pushed your hips up so that your pelvis would grind against his hot length. Surprising him, Akira let out a loud and deep groan into your chest and wrapped his arms around you. He rubbed himself against you feverishly, dry humping you a few times then moans. When he picked his head back up, his eyes were dazed, and sweat was running down the side of his forehead, and he looked absolutely wrecked.

It was pretty hot seeing your leader like this, just blatantly so aroused. Considering how calm and collected he is typically, this is probably really out of his comfort zone. When you thought about it that way, it made sense that he tried to ignore the problem like it was nothing.

When you made a move to sit up, he eased off of you, confusion clear on his face.

“Lay back” you commanded softly, placing a hand on his chest. Obeying, Akira leaned back on the pillows as you went to sit in between his open legs. You ran your fingers down his smooth, toned chest, memorizing the feel of him. He bit his lip nervously when he noticed you openly taking in every detail of his situation.

You weren’t really experienced in the bedroom other than what you’ve read online, but you knew for a fact that it didn't take a Ph.D. to know that Akira’s dick was massive for a seventeen-year-old. HIs length was twitching and slick with precum. You raised an eyebrow at him, and he flew his hands to his face, covering his eyes.

“Ok! I know what you're thinking and no it's not normal this big! ” he exclaimed.

You then teasingly raised both brows at him.

“Not to say I’m normally small or anything, it’s just...” Akira tried to explain without embarrassing himself further.

“It’s just a lot to handle right now” he murmured.

Deciding to take pity on his dignity you brought your focus back to his throbbing manhood.

“Wait…, (Y/N) what are you-Aaah!” His sentence was cut short by a moan when you held the base of his shaft and placed a tender kiss to the top of the head. Gaining some confidence, you wrap your plump lips around the head of his cock and lick the slit on the end.

Akira throws back his head into the pillows and thrusts up, hitting the roof of your mouth. You moan at the sudden weight in your mouth, Akira arches his back up a bit and bends his knees trying to refrain from forcing his cock into your throat.

You lick the sides of the shaft as you take more of him in, then bring your hand down and lightly massage his balls. Groaning loudly, roughly runs his fingers through his hair. Sucking him further, you begin to bob your head, and you feel Akira tense up.

“(Y/N)! aah...I’m gonna cum...” he grunts out.

You suck more vigorously and hold his thighs firmly as he writhes around on the bed before he stops abruptly.

“I lost it again.” he sighs frustratedly.

You lift off of him with a pop, “What do you mean, you still seem hard.” you state as you lick your lips.

“The orgasm, I haven't been able to cum since all of this started and I’ve tried practically everything,” he says, more annoyed than embarrassed, as he wipes the sweat off his forehead.

“Well, we haven’t tried everything,” you said, a matter of factly.

At this, he looks up at you, “Are you positive?”

Without answering him, you get up and remove your plaid skirt along with your panties and went back to straddle his waist. “Positive,” you replied with a grin. He smiles back at you sitting up to kiss your soft lips and puts his hands on your back, flipping you over so he could be on top.

Akira reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out a small bottle of lube. He squirts some of the slick gel onto the tips of his fingers and slides his fingers through your folds causing you to let out a soft sigh. He shifts himself in between your legs, placing his hand at the small of your back to support you and guides the end of his cock to your entrance. Akira looks at you lovingly and presses his lips to yours again then pushes the head in you slowly.

“Akiraaa...” you groan feeling the growing pressure of him inside you.

“God,... you’re so tight” Akira groaned into the crook of your neck, thrusting his girth in half way.

“Ah! Akira!” you yelped and grabbed his forearm, the pressure turning into a sharp pain and tears welling up at the corners of your eyes. Akira looked up, kissed your tears away and whispers sweet nothings into your ear before he spoke up.

“(Y/N) are you… a virgin?” he asked quietly.

You flicked your eyes up at him and chuckled half-heartedly.

“Not anymore.” you grinned and his face flushed at the comment.

After a minute or so, Akira shuddered and rested his forehead on your shoulder focusing on staying still inside of you, but it was becoming difficult. He hissed, your hot, moist walls wrapped around him was making him anxious. Feeling the prickling pain wash away, you thrust your hips up to slip more of his throbbing length inside you. He groaned and looked down at you for permission.

“Please Akira,” you whined your body starting to ack for him. He wasted no time in grabbing you by the hips firmly and slammed the rest of his cock inside your heat. Your back arched up sharply pressing your soft titts to his solid chest, he pulled out and thrust back in setting a slow pace. He left wet kisses all over your neck before latching on to the hickey he left earlier and sucking hard.

The delicious friction of him sliding against your walls had you seeing stars. He grabbed your large rear in both of his large clammy hands and pulled you closer to him to meet each thrust hitting you deeper inside. You couldn’t help digging your nails into his back when he changed his angle and slammed inside to the hilt.

“(Y/N), you feel so good” Akira groaned.

“F-faster Akira!” you keened.

He furrowed his brows and moaned, the pleasure that your hot walls were giving him was overwhelming. His senses felt like they were in overdrive, leaning up he was captivated in the site of his wet cock sliding into you, along with your breasts bouncing to each of his thrusts. But nothing made his heart skip a beat quite like the erotic look on your face coupled with the lustful noises that came from you. It was all starting to become too much for the two of you.

Akira grabbed you by the hips and ripped himself from your walls, then flipped you over onto all fours before mounting you. Wrapping an arm around your waist and planting the other on the bed, Akira roughly shoved his cock inside your slick hole. The new angle caused the tip to push into your cervix over and over again. You could feel all of him now, and the simulation made your arms quake, struggling to hold you up any longer. Falling to your elbows, you clenched the pillow on the bed with a vice grip, letting out each scream and moan of pleasure into it.

Akira’s mind was fuzzy as he humped you like a dog in heat. All he heard was the wet slap of his hips hitting yours and your muffled cries. He nestled his face into the back of your neck and inhaled, the scent of you rushed throughout his system, he moaned out loud and felt his length grow a bit larger in you. The intoxicatingly sweet aroma he had been smelling was you along, but now that he was up close and very personal with it he could make up exactly with you smelled like. A delicious mixture of black currants, jasmine, and vanilla was what had his head spinning.

The now incredibly snug fit of Akira in you made your back arch and tears peek at the corners of your eyes. You felt the undeniable tension in the pit of your stomach as your orgasm was quickly approaching.

“Akira, I'm so close” you whimpered into the pillow.

He brought his hands up and clutched your breasts, groping them in his palms while thrusting harder trying to get you over the edge. You toes curled, and you pulled at the bedsheets as you forced out a whimper then turning into a loud drawn out moan. Goosebumps ran over your body as you felt engulfed in the pleasure with stars clouding your vision. Akira groaned when your walls contracted around him holding almost forcing his cock inside more. Your cum leaked out from around him and covered his pelvis.

When your high started to fade and your wall slightly unclenched, Akira pulled out of you. Your body felt limp like jello as he turned you onto your back again, but this time he pressed you flat against the wall where the headboard of the bed would be.

“Akira…?” you looked up at him through tired half-lidded eyes.

“I’m not done yet, treasure,” he said in a deep, seductive tone before kissing you passionately.

He pulled your legs tight around his waist and locked your ankles together. Akira lifted you by the top of your thighs and held your bottom open with the tips of his fingers. He lined the head of his cock up to you dripping wet entrance slammed himself into the hilt ripping a loud moan of his name from your throat. He started with a faster and deep pace, fucking you into oblivion like an animal. He groaned pressing his lips to your in a sloppy open-mouthed kiss and wrapped his arms tight around your lower back.

Each thrust felt so much more intense than before that it was beginning to be overstimulating, you weren’t sure how much longer you could handle this. Your body was shaking, and your folds felt like they were numb and vibrating Your walls started to tighten up again as you were being yanked into another orgasm that was rapidly approaching.

“AKIRAAA!” you shouted, throwing your head back and grabbed on to his shoulders practically for dear life.  
Feeling your heat tighten around him again started to bring Akira close to coming undone. His face was burning hot as he squeezed his eyes shut, he felt like he was doing to burst any second now. It was all too much. The feel of you soaking wet around him. The severe tension in his groin. The blazing heat all around him was suffocating, and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He slammed inside you one last time and locked his eyes with yours. You didn’t think someone could convey so much love and admiration in one look, but Akira had done just that. You saw the same flicker of pink in his eyes as you had in the palace the second before he broke eyes contact and groaned loudly finally reaching his peak. The waves of relief wash over him, and he can feel his rapid heartbeat throughout his body. He can only enjoy the feeling for second before a surge rushes through him and he grasps your hips and smashes them firmly to his. His eyes widen, and he let out a loud whimper as a load of scorching hot cum spatters inside of your walls.

“Ohh… Akira” you whimper.

“S-sorry ” he mumbles weakly.

Muffling his moans in your breasts, he keeps spilling inside of you while squirming against you. You run your fingers through the back of his hair comfortingly while you feel how tense his muscles are and wait for him to finish. Akira twitches every now and then, his balls still tightening up and filling you with hot semen. You gasp at how much thick liquid he’s shooting in you with no sign of stopping.

“(Y-Y/N)” he moans shakenly picking his head up.

His hair and skin were damp with sweat, and his usually pale skin was bright red. He slid the two of you to lay flat on the bed with him on top putting his weight on his elbows. Akira’s eyes flutter, and he trembles again and thrusts his hips up in your used walls now filling you to the brim and then some, his seed sloshing out around the base of his cock. He let out an exhausted sigh and relaxed above you placing a kiss to your lips. Both of you falling asleep entangled in each other within a couple of minutes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

You woke up to the sunlight beaming into your eyes and a presence on top of you. You squinted your tired eyes and made out the weight on you to be Akira sleeping on you. You shifted gently as not to wake him up when you shivered to feel that most of his now flaccid length was still inside you. Akira stirred at the movement and cracked open one eye and looked at you for a moment the made a slow move to sit up. He blushed noticing that you both were still connected but also seeing the number that he did on you. You had a large dark purple hickey on your neck, bruises along your hips, tacky fluids on your thighs, and a bulge at the bottom of your stomach. He blushed and pulled himself out of you followed by a few large globs of cum as well. It was now your turn to blush as you closed your legs and sat up. Akira rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before speaking up.

“I wanna to say thank you for last night and if you were interested maybe you’ll wanna go out with- ” he was cut off by you placing a soft kiss to his lips and broke away to answer him.

“Yes Akira, I’d like that.” you smiled at him and picked up one of his sleep shirts and slip it on..

“That's great!,” he said unable to hold in the smile plastered on his face “I'm gonna go made some breakfast,” he said pulling on a pair of pants and heading for the stairs.

You stood up to walk to the bathroom when a chill ran up your body after taking a step. You moaned catching Akira’s attention, feeling the rest of his thick pearly cum slop out of you like a flood and splosh onto the floor. You blushed again looking between him and mess now on the ground and your legs. Akira had to admit to himself at least, that seeing loads of his seed spill from between his new girlfriend's legs was doing something for him or his protective side, but he knows that he’s going to make sure to see that again.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, probably not important, but yes the reader did smell like "Mad About You" fragrance from bath and body works. I just thought that'd be a nice detail to add at the end, just encase anyone wants to go out and get that fragrance, knowing that it's Akira's favorite now.


End file.
